


Protective

by OverCurious



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverCurious/pseuds/OverCurious
Summary: They were black that seemed to be swirling, full of emotion and feeling while also looking like they were void of anything.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 22





	Protective

Ethan knew about the ego’s existence for a while. Mark had decided to tell him about them a few months after he started working for him. Apparently they lived in a pocket dimension mansion and all that, and while he had seen the pocket dimension portal(apparently it could be called with a few words), he hadn’t ever gone and seen them within the dimension. Sometimes they would randomly pop into his apartment, usually, it was Wilford, King of Squirrels, Or Eric Derekson who would come around and chat about whatever or help him make sweets they could take back. 

He shook the thoughts out of his head as he made his way to the coffee shop counter and began to say his order. Ethan had walked out of the line after getting a number when he felt eyes on him. He openly looked around and realized that the eyes belonged to a young woman with brown hair and hazel eyes who sent him a smirk after obviously checking him out. He blushed and broke eye contact, the blue-haired Youtuber wasn’t that into women at the time (It fluctuates from time to time) but he was flattered regardless. 

“Hello.” Ethan jolted out of a daze that involved him scrolling through Instagram recommended and looked in front of him to see the same woman that had been eyeing him was now sitting across from him. The man couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable under her gaze. “Hi.” She sparked up a conversation with him and he responded with clipped answered, clearly uncomfortable, but she continued to talk to him like she didn’t notice. Her foot brushed his leg once, and he shook it off, a few minutes later it happened again but higher up. It was when it happened again but too close to his thigh that he realized what was happening, “I’m sorry but I’m not really interested”, She had pouted at him at the words and left with a small huff. 

Minutes later he felt her eyes on him once more and as soon as he got his coffee and donut he left. The eyes seemed to still be on him however and he was too scared to look back, turning into an alley he walked faster. A tight grip on his shoulder had him dropping his donut when a voice that was too close to his ear spoke. “Hey darling~” He froze, tears already forming in clumps in his eyes. He felt her other hand begin to trail down one of his arm and-. “I think it’d be best you let this man go.” A deep voice echoed through the alley, the woman didn’t seem phased, “He’s fine, I’m just trying to help him loosen up-” Suddenly a static erupted, and Ethan dropped his coffee as well, covering his ears as the tears fell freely now. This day was probably the worst he’s ever had, he’s was going to get rapped and now he was going to get murdered or something along those lines-. 

Just as quick as the static appeared it was gone, leaving white noise in Ethan’s ears. Two cold hands were on his shoulders, “Are you alright Ethan?” Said man looked up at his protector and while he noted that it was definitely Darkiplier, all he could really focus on was his eyes. They were black that seemed to be swirling, full of emotion and feeling while also looking like they were void of anything. One thing he knew he could see was a warmth, a warmth that made Ethan’s face become dusted pink. “Ethan?” His mouth opened and closed like a fish, “I-I I’m okay!” Dark pulled the two of them back into a standing position, while his face seemed to be set in stone, Ethan noticed the other’s posture showed that he was worried. “Are you sure?” The younger bit his lip and decided to be truthful, shaking his head no. Dark’s hands disappeared from his shoulder but his aura that he radiated surrounded him in a surprisingly comforting gesture. 

Dark had brought Ethan back to his house through a portal and called over a few of the more empathetic Ego’s to comfort the man before taking his leave. Ethan was incredibly grateful for the help Dark had given him, and as he chatted with Eric, he made plans to make the other a gift to give the grey man as thanks. Later that night before he fell asleep he could almost feel the old Ego’s aura and see the swirling abyss and warmth of Dark’s eyes in his sleep.


End file.
